<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas in Paris by Goddess47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328061">Christmas in Paris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47'>Goddess47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Advent Drabbles 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>For Advent Drabble #25: Christmas Around the World</p>
<p>A follow-up to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247352">"Surprise!"</a> but that's not needed to enjoy this.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Advent Drabbles 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas in Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Advent Drabble #25: Christmas Around the World</p>
<p>A follow-up to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247352">"Surprise!"</a> but that's not needed to enjoy this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry wheeled the cart to the table set in the open balcony. Warming charms let them open the balcony doors and enjoy the Paris sunshine.</p>
<p>"Brunch is served!" Harry announced.</p>
<p>"That is an amazing amount of food," Severus commented.</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. "I wanted to try some of everything. I figure we can put stasis charms on what we don't eat and have it later."</p>
<p>"Appropriate." Severus picked a croissant with shrimp salad from the cart.</p>
<p>"Coffee. Tea. Cocoa. Lemonade." Harry pointed to the carafes. </p>
<p>"Coffee for now, thank you."</p>
<p>Harry poured a cup of coffee and selected lemonade for himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What shall we do this afternoon?" Severus asked.</p>
<p>"I'd love to see the magical wing at the Louvre," Harry admitted.</p>
<p>"It will be busy, being the Christmas holiday."</p>
<p>"If it's too crowded, we can leave and come back another time. Which gives us a reason to come back to Paris again!" Harry laughed. </p>
<p>"True."</p>
<p>"It's been lovely being away from home," Harry said. "And from work."</p>
<p>"Does anyone know where we are?"</p>
<p>"Hermione," Harry admitted. "She'll know what is important."</p>
<p>"Then store the food and we'll be on our way."</p>
<p>Harry held Severus' hand as they walked to the museum.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>